wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Geeky Adventure
This is a fanfiction from an RP, Characters so far include Lavara - owned by Aiden - Sahara (SandWing) - owned by me - and Corrosivefang - owned by Shadow . Warning: Some content may be a bit confusing, as I have left out the users chatting. RainWing Borders Lavara stared at the ground, a bit unsure of herself. This was the farthest she had ever been from her village, and the first time she had ever left the forest. She let out a slow breath, wondering if all of the nasty and dangerous things that she had heard about the other tribes were true. "Well here we go." The RainWing's scales shifted to an uneasy yellow, showing off her anxiety. Of course it was probably safer to stay in the Kingdom, but honestly, who wants to spend their whole life sleeping on a tree? No, Lavara could sleep when she was dead. She possessed a spirit that very few other RainWings cared to put enough effort into to achieve. She wasn't the most cheerful dragoness (living around a bunch of snoring grumpy dragons has a way of draining the fun out of things), but she did love talking to anyone when she had the opportunity. And when everyone was sleeping, she read books. Lots of books. Now this was mainly to keep her sane while everyone else took their third daily nap, and had learned to love fictional books the most. When she ran out of those, she just read whatever else she could get her talons on. Stories about different dragons, stories that didn't include sleeping all day consumed her when everyone else did nothing. There had to be other dragons like that out here, right? Ones that didn't just sleep all day? Ones that would like to DO stuff. But what if she ran into one that wasn't too friendly? She snorted defiantly, not allowing herself to doubt her decision. Well I can handle myself if I do run anyone that dares try to get within 20 feet of me. When everyone else was asleep, a dragoness could really surprise herself by practicing her acid spitting and trying to see if she could hit farther than she did the day before. And there was even a book in the library about SkyWing fighting techniques that she had to use when possible! The dragoness flashed bright red as she heard a sound and hissed at the direction, more out of fear than anything else, only to find that it was simply a bird landing in the trees. She relaxed and turned a light pink, nervously pawing at the ground. "Ehehe, don't worry, there probably aren't any dragons out here anyways?" But this was a question, not a statement, and she had never really met too many other types of dragons, beside the ones that were tranquilized, and they were usually very unhappy. The dragoness hummed to herself as she walked out towards the mountains in the distance. "Yea, I got this...." She smiled to herself, daring herself to be challenged. "I will not be surrounded by those bums anymore. I will make it work out." She grinned, and ran forward with a new-found confidence, not thinking that it was safe enough to fly until she was in the shadow of the mountain. But of course, her excitement had her swirling with different shades of purple, red, and orange that did not match any SkyWing's coloration. --- Why did I even ''think ''of doing this? ''A sand-pale SandWing wondered as she tried to creep along through the SkyWing Kingdom, the only problem was, it's kind of hard to creep ''while ''flying. And so, she ended up looking anything but a normal Burn-supporter, and more like a scared rabbit, which, in truth was exactly how she felt. "M-maybe I should land?" The SandWing muttered to no one in particular. "No... That could just draw more attention... assuming someone's even watching..." she looked around her for any potential threats or spies. "Still, though... Better safe than sorry, Sahara." Sahara, as she addressed herself, was flying across enemy borders, and why? Because she just couldn't stand staying in her usual hidden spot in the Kingdom of Sand. There were too many travellers, to many battles going on around her - though luckily no one participating in them saw her, she had been stationed underground, after all. Not to say she was a bad fighter, she was actually really good in close combat and weapons, she just... didn't think it was worth it. She wasn't one for large battles with a lot a opponents, not even being able to tell which SandWing was on which side, everyone battling with next to no sense of order... No. She did not like it. Sahara used to be on Blister's side, and, really, she was still... not like she had betrayed them or quit or anything. She wanted to go back, but... That wasn't possible. Sahara sighed as she thought of the reason ''why she couldn't go back. Couldn't leave. About half a year ago, Sahara had been sent on a mission. Being a trusted warrior, or, more like spy, she was one of the first to be considered. But... Her instructions had been - to quote Blister herself directly - "Finish to mission, or may as well be considered dead; because if you return, and have failed us, failed me... You''' will 'be..." Sahara shivered, both out of cold, and her memory. ''And I failed. It wasn't an option, I was allowed to, but I did. I failed. she thought. Now, she wasn't able to go back... unless she finished her mission. But that was impossible. Last time she had barely gotten away with her life, and that was before she lost all her weapons. Sure, she could try and get help, buy it... But that was assuming she had any money, and besides, it would be against her code. "Always work alone." During training, that had been drilled into her. And it was fine, she always, always made an absolute foul of herself in social situations. Even so much as talking to another dragon, getting debriefed before a mission - back when she was still working. It always ended badly, everything she said came out wrong. No, no. Focus on the task at hand. She thought. Find a new hideout... but... maybe I should consider somewhere else other than the SkyWing kingdom... Ah well. For now, I'll just keep-'' She cut herself off when she saw she had stupidly wandered toward a.. SkyWing, by the look of it. Though, it was hard to tell, she was higher than it, and since Sahara was immediately beginning to panic - despite once being a trained professional spy, within the time she spent since then, she had gotten a bit... out of practice - all she thought was that she had to subdue the SkyWing, before it told any more dragons of her position. Though, she probably should have noticed that the dragon's scales were changing colours. Thinking fast - as she really should never do - she dove down, intent on knocking this enemy out cold, or - if need be - disposing... of it. Sahara dove, as fast as she could, and - mostly - hit her target, though not spot on. However, she was able to drag it down quite a ways. But, right before they hit the hard ground, there was large patch of flat-enough rock in a clearing between the thick layers of forest, her grip on her target slipped, and soon enough both were rolling in the air, heading straight to the ground. They hit hard, but, luckily, not hard enough to break bone, but enough to receive a few scratches a bruises... all over. Sahara jumped up as soon as she could tell which way was up, cringing a little at the pain, she got into a battle stance, she opened her mouth - either to shoot fire, or demand something of the 'SkyWing' - only to realize that the dragon in front of her was of several different colours. So, instead of something threatening, menacing or fierce, all hat came out was a rather pathetic and confused sound, "I-I - but - how...? Whaaat?" Sahara blinked at the - as she now realised - RainWing in front of her, and soon realised what happened, and what she had just done. "Oh, oh. I, uh... Why...? U-uh... *Ahem* I, er, you can call me Sahara - if you want. I mean, that is my my name, er heheh... S-sorry about... mistaking you for a SkyWing and... throwing you onto the ground...? Hah... hah... I mean, I didn't mean to, well, I, sort of - that is, I did really know you were a... RainWing, and so yeah, I might have done that one purpose, but that was, I mean, uhh... I'm gunna stop talking now..." --- Lavara really did not know what to think when the SandWing dragoness decided to take her down. Confusion? Of course; that and plenty of panic. She thought she was dead, and the dragoness was ready to fight or flee for her life once she managed to climb back up to her paws. Her wings and posture were lazy, showing that she had absolutely little experience with actual death threats. Once the slender RainWing realized that she wasn't about the die, and that the SandWing had actually mistaken her for a hostile force, did she relax. Lavara couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. ''Well I haven't been outside of the forest for more than an hour and already someone has mistaken me for an enemy. I'm just gonna have to stay purple. After having a few good breaths to recover from her hysterical laughing, she managed to catch her breath as all of her scales shifted to light purple. "Wow. What an introduction." She giggled to herself and shook her head incredulously. "The first dragon I meet outside my kingdom and I get tackled to the ground. That is certainly something to remember." She shuffled her bruised wings, ignoring the pain along her body and glad that there was someone interesting to talk to saying the least. If by interesting you mean mistaking an obviously innocent dragon and then apologizing for it. Since it was an honest mistake though, it was pretty funny. "Ouch you hit hard...." She smiled at the fact that Sahara had made an introduction to the dragoness she nearly had killed. "Well I am Lavara nice to meet you. Just don't tackle me again. I am going to be honest, you made quiet the intro for the first of your species I have met." Of course Lavara was kidding about that last statement, and she wanted to get to know this new dragon. --- Sahara had expected one of many things from this dragon. Attack her, flee, insult her... but not the response she did get. When the RainWing - Lavara - started laughing, she looked up in confusion. As she continued to explain, Sahara just became more embarrassed, and felt even more like she just wanted to burrow into the ground and never come back up. At least she is of little threat.. she thought, though she wasn't really paying attention all that much. When she realized Lavara had stopped talking, and it actually rendered in her mind what she had said, she tried to form a response, stumbling on her words "Y-yeah. Uhh... S-sorry, for... you know... that." She squeezed her wings tighter to her body, and tried to calm herself, or at least have an actual conversation with another dragon for once. "Sooo..." She began, trying to start a conversation that make some kind of sense, and without making her look like an idiot. "Nice weather we're having...?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she facetaloned, and groaned at her stupidity. --- That comment, had Lavara nearly dying with laughter. Her scales flashed bright red as she had more fun talking to someone than she had ever had with sleepy RainWings. Smilling, she again allowed herself to recover as the dragoness's scales returned to a light purples. She watched the SandWing for a moment, and immediately was able to tell that the other dragoness was critical of herself, and this Sahara wasn't really one to talk. Hm.... I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.... She shook her head trying to not smile so much for Sahara's sake, but failed. "Hehe, sorry.... Hey, thanks for that laugh though. It is the first time I have laughed in forever." She really didn't want to embarrass Sahara more than what had already been done. "And yes, the weather is very nice. Thank you for pointing that out." Lavara flicked her tail, trying to think of something to get the socially awkward dragoness to be less awkward. "I have to admit, this is the best conversation I have had so far. You seem fun. So don't go hiding on me yet. I came out of that forest to get away from dragons who slept all day. I will admit, I was scared at first, but I have no regrets now. Yup, I am convinced that this is the smartest decision of my life since I have laughed more out here than I have ever laughed out there." It was the truth sadly, and the RainWing hoped to keep Sahara from running way. She wanted to laugh some more and have fun. "Think of it this way. I am not laughing at you. I am just laughing at the things you do. Where I come from, there is nothing to laugh at." Her scales shifted between her light purple to a light yellow. --- "Ummm..." Sahara, not being used to talking to dragons... ever, wasn't really sure whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult. "Thanks, I... think?" She said, tilting her head a little. "Dragons don't really laugh where I..." She paused, "Used to be from, but, that was... probably because of the constant threat of war, I guess..." She frowned, looking upon her past. "And when other recruits and warriors did, it was usual because I was at the butt and of their jokes." She growled, and looked off to the side. "I-I... should probably get going... It is isn't safe where we are..." She trailed off, looking at the RainWing with an odd and unreadable look. --- "Hmm...." Lavara tumbled these words over in her head. Dragon's weren't mean where she was from, and they weren't usually fighters either. "Okay, then I promise to not make fun of you then. How's that?" The RainWing's scales turned a slight greenish-blue when she mentioned leaving. "Whoa, hold on now. If it isn't safe then wouldn't it be dangerous for me to go anywhere without a guide?" She actually wasn't sure about being on her own out here, nor about the other dragons. What if another dragon did take her as a threat, and wasn't so forgiving about it as Sahara had been? "So let me go with you. You know, just so that I don't get killed all. And so that I can have some more fun laughing. And so I can make sure that you don't turn into a doormat whenever we come across someone who you don't want to talk to. How does that sound?" Lavara of course, was already walking beside the SandWing, her scales now turning an ugly yellow as she thought of being left behind. --- Sahara glanced over at the RainWing walking beside her, skeptical. "If you can't defend yourself, then why did you even come out here at all? Only an idiot would do that..." She stopped herself, a bit late. And, it comes out wrong... again. she thought. "A-alright. Fine." She said, trying to distract Lavara from what she just had said. "But, you better not slow me down." getting into a liftoff position, she added under her breath, "Assuming I actually have somewhere I'm heading to, other than certain death or imprisonment." Quickly, she remembered, "Oh, and, at least try and disguise yourself as a SkyWing, alright? Then any patrols won't randomly come up to us, wondering why in Tarterus there's a purple dragon with me." After that, she took off, not looking back, not particularly caring whether or not the RainWing followed. --- The RainWing retracted a bit from the comment, like someone had flicked her on the tip of the snout. Her scales flickered a dark blue. She didn't mean that.... Lavara shuffled her wings and regained her composure, returning to purple. "Okay.... Just let me know if I do start to slow you down." The dragoness grinned and lowered her stance, planning to show her new friend just how unslow she was. If she had to prove herself, then she would do it. "They are red right? I can do that as long as I am excited." The dragoness's scales flashed red as she sped forwards, her wings and slim form so used to navigating the forest trees as high speeds whenever she got bored. Considering SandWings were larger than RainWings, she sped past Sahara with surprising velocity. The dragoness turned her head back, a spark of challenge in her eyes and a playful smirk on her snout. "Well come on slow-poke. SkyWings like to race right? Well then what is more believable than a competitive SkyWing racing a SandWing?" Just to further edge the SandWing on, she stuck the tip of her tongue out, and flicked her tail like she was already showing off her victory. --- Sahara soon decided against letting this RainWing tag along with her. Does she even know where she's going? Sahara wondered, as the dragoness in front of her headed in the direction of the Queen of the SkyWing's palace.'' That is definitely not ''the best of ideas, if I do say so myself. Along with that, she always hated competitions and races. She'd always lose, at least, if it was one of physical endurance. She was much better on the intellectual side of things. But not so much physically, especially since she had not been training since her attempt at her last mission. She stopped mid flight, and unsure look on her face. "Not the greatest of ideas. That way leads to the SkyWing Palace, and... if the Queen, or someone from her army, figures out I'm not one of her soldiers - which I do believe will happen quickly - then I'll be sent straight to the arena. And who knows what she'd do to a Northern RainWing?" she shook her head. "Soo... maybe not ''going that way...?" --- ''I have no idea where I am going.... The dragoness smiled to herself, then froze to turn and look at Sahara. Lavara couldn't help but feel that the other dragoness was a tad bit too uptight and a bit slow at flying. The RainWing chuckled to herself. Eh, it's okay. She knows what she it talking about. "Okay then. You lead. And don't think you can ditch me either. Remember, you owe me for nearly splattering me." Lavara flew back down to Sahara, her red scales occasionally flickering to a purplish-blue. "Okay, so you don't like to race.... Then what do you like to do Sahara? Don't tell me you just sit buried under the sand 24/7, because I know how boring that can be." Just be patient with her. She is not the most social or physical, but she still seems fun and interesting to say the least. And Lavara liked talking to pretty much anyone about anything. She just wanted the SandWing to be comfortable enough to talk. "I promise that I won't laugh at you either." The dragoness gave her most encouraging smile, hoping that Sahara would have something interesting to talk about. --- "Actually, " Sahara began, "Living under the sand is exactly what I've been doing for the last... I don't even know how long - with the exception of going out to get food, that is. Luckily though, I had some scrolls to entertain me." As she said this, she half opened a sack hanging around her neck to reveal several scrolls. The sack was the same shade as her scales, and so had to see - since she had received it during her training, her instructor had made sure of this. --- Lavara shook her head and facetaloned. So we have a hardcore geek here then. She rolled her eyes. "Er, yea...." Then froze, all of her scales turning bright pink. "....Wait, what kinds scrolls do you have in there." She tried to not let her curiosity show too much, but she had learned to looove books. Especially the kinds that had awesome stories. Crap, I like books.... Does that make me a geek!? Nope. I was just bored and had nothing left to do. Nothing wrong with taking a little peek at the books.... She stared at the sack with intensity. --- A pitch black NightWing flew in the skies. He resembled a raven, searching over the almost bare lands. Corrosive's sandy eyes faintly glowed, but it barely showed in the sunlight. The sunlight bothered the NightWing, as he loved the dark spell of night more than the harsh light of day. His gigantic wings were cooled off by the pleasantly cool wind that was passing in. Corrosive did also love the cold. It was mid spring, so the weather wasn't burning like summer weather. Corrosive's tail was curled up, mimicking a chameleon. Corrosive remebered he had earlier seen that day a chameleon. --- Lavara's scales turned bright red again as she reached for the bag. She smilled widely, and took the sack in her talons like she was receiving treasure. The dragoness opened her eyes wide as she stared down into the contents of the bag. "It's.... It's beautiful...." Lavara loved fiction, and had made sure to read every single book that the Northern RainWings had even though most of their books were about all their special secret Norther RainWing stuff. She had read every fictional book at least several times, and to see so much new treasure, was... was just so amazing.... It was like a gift of unlimited food for someone who had to live off of nasty sheep their entire lives. "I... I...." She was unable to form a real statement, and just sat there analyzing everything before her and studdering like an idiot. This.... this is too great. Don't cry. I swear that I am not going to cry in front of a socially awkward geek dragoness about books. Her scales turned a bright pink. Bright enough for a random NightWing to spot if there were flying by. "Can.... Can I...." --- Corrosive closed his eyes, the bright pink hurt his light sensitive eyes. As he slowly and carefully opened his eyes, he saw a RainWing. Corrosive made a quite growling noise in his throat. The RainWing looked like it was trying to get his attention, so he dived down to the RainWing. He tail clicked on the vines and leaves of the kingdom before actually getting to Lavara. Then he noticed the scrolls. It seemed as if the scrolls were gold in the dragons eyes, he took a small peak. This brought new meaning to the old saying, "The beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Corrosive shook his head. You can't fall for these dragon's tricks, Corrosive. He said to himself silently, trying to get himself back on his usual defensive mode. "RainWing..." He hissed in a loud voice, scaring off most of the exotic birds that were watching the dragons talk with their weird language. The NightWing loudly roared at the RainWing. Corrosive despised RainWings, no matter who. The pitch black NightWing looked scary and threatening to the small RainWing, who was half her size. He took a quick glance at the female SandWing, but focused on Lavara. --- Lavara froze, her scales paling of any color and turning pure white. She dropped the bag of scrolls, and they clattered to the ground, she then stared with terror at the NightWing before her. That was the sound of a very unhappy dragon sizing up another dragon that it was about to attack. Lavara meeped as she studied the incredibly intimidating dragon before her. When the roar came, her wings literally locked up. Never before had her life been in any real danger like this. And frozen with this new fear, she plummeted down.... --- Sahara reacted almost immediately. Not on training, not of fear, but out of pure instinct. She flared her wings to make herself look larger and turned her back to the scared RainWing, and to the not-so-cowering-in-fear NightWing. Her eyes glared daggers at the NightWing. Though it may have been about twice as large as Lavara, Sahara was less than a head shorter. She poised her tail in a striking position, fully-aware that she could hit her target and inject her poison into it before the NightWing had time to barely do so much as move an inch. She growled menacingly and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? What are doing here? This isn't NightWing territory." She demanded, her tail pointedly poised. Though Sahara was very much awkward in many situations, there were a few things she specialized in, one-on-one enemy combat being one of them. And so, her voice right them was anything but timid. It was almost a complete transformation, from a nervous, socially awkward geek, to a fearsome warrior. She may not be one for long, drawn-out battles with many on both side, but with a few obvious enemies, she was in her zone. --- Lavara's mouth fell open in amazement. It had happened so quickly, she had no idea what to make of it all. Her scales were still paled white with fear, though now there was some uneasy yellow showing along her wings and breast scales. She still was unable to move, worried that doing anything would cause something bad to happen. She new one thing though, she had underestimated both Sahara and the dangers out here. --- Corrosive hissed like a Gabbon Viper. Loud and deeply intimidating. He knew that if the SandWing stabbed him with her barb, he could get easy access to cactus juice or antivenom. But still, he wouldn't want to go through that much agony and have to fly to the healers. Corrosive didn't reply to the hostile voice that came from the SandWing. "You must be with Burn. Only an idiot would try to attack a NightWing." He snarled, trying to at least get the SandWing to be less hostile towards the NightWing who studied combat. Corrosive didn't want to attack the SandWing as a much as the RainWing. --- The RainWing shook herself out of her scared trance, her scales turning a solid green. Her voice took on a new force. "Now wait just a minute! You come down here to bully a defenseless RainWing, then once someone tried to protect her you call that SandWing an idiot. Well I am sorry for whatever has you in such an upset mood, and I apologize for whatever happened that you have to take it out on someone half your size, but that in no way makes it fair to call her an idiot for defending a friend." Lavara sighed, and her voice took on a softer tone. "Listen. Whatever it is that has you so upset, I promise that it is not our faults, and I promise that hurting us will not make you feel any better about yourself...." The RainWing stared blankly at the NightWing, her scales turning a dark grey to almost match his. This time, her voice was flat. "So let's not all kill each other over something that can't even be resolved like this, alright?" --- Sahara grinned inwardly at what the NightWing said. Yes. One of ''Queen Burn's army. And she will reign supreme over all the SandWing sisters... She thought, glaring at the NightWing. After Lavara was finished, she had to almost stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Lavara." She stated in a blunt tone, thought not taking her eyes off the NightWing. "He just attacked us with no obvious reason for doing so, not even in his own territory." she growled. "Do you really think he'll 'make up', just like that?" "And YOU." She said, turning her full attention to the NightWing. "First. What's you ''actual''name? And what purpose do you have being here? Or are you a wanderer or a rogue? And this time... ANSWER ME. Or my tail might, accidentally, fall straight into your heart." ''Or, she added inwardly, if you ''dare ''to insult Queen Burn again... ''--- '' Corrosivefang silently laughed to himself. "Burn is a crazy and wicked princess. Only the most blinded of dragons would choose her." Rage started to silently build up inside the NightWing, but yet he seemed cool and calm. The NightWing's stare darted back and forth to Lavara and Sahara, until the SandWing questioned him. "Now, I can't tell you everything, now can I? My name, status and reason for being here is strictly classified. And about your venomous barb. My tribe has already made a supremely strong antivenom formula for that." Corrosivefang, out of all this, was reading her mind. "Burn is one of those dragons who will die when the right time comes,'' SandWing."'' ''--- '' Lavara huffed in annoyance. Well I guess it is not as simple as talking it out or this war would of ended long ago.... I wouldn't really say this whole thing was part of my problem... But he did try to kill me. And since Sahara can stand up for herself and me, it would be best if I help her. Well I never though the first dragon I would kill would be a NightWing, but I don't care who I kill if they get between me and books.. Her scales turned black, except for her wings, which flashed a bright crimson. "Fine.... Hey NightWing. You better listen to her.... I'm not really one to give advice to someone who wants to kill me, but if you know what is good for you...." She hissed, venom dripping from her fangs. Her talons clenched up and her stance lowered for a fight. She had never fought before, but she knew a bit about combat from the Northern RainWings and from a few Combat guides that she read over and practiced on occasion. Not to mention, I would melt his face off before he even got close to us.... I can shoot acid pretty far. ''--- '' Idiot... ''Sahara insulted via thought, both towards the NightWing and Lavara. "Alright then. Fine. Your tribe may have antivemons, but I doubt that you have any on you. Which would mean that, should I strike, you would survive, but not without going through serious pain and having to run off to some healers. And that means I don't have to feel to bad if I do hit you, thank you for telling me..." She smirked. "And if you insist on being so very stubborn and rock-headed, then at least be so kind as to tell us what you have against my friend here? Or is it her entire tribe? I myself have seen a few cases with similar situations... But don't steer away from the question." she glared intently at the NightWing, this time, she was ''going to strike if he did not tell her, at least something of importance. If he was able to see a healer to get rid of her venom, then what did she have to lose? Category:Content (Snowblossom of Thunderclan) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon)